tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Esmeralda Oliveria
This roleplay character belongs to Alice Lexi and is coming soon. Esmeralda "Esme" Oliveria (born January 22nd, 1990) is one of the main characters of The Flash, a minor character in Season 2 but a major in Season 3. She wasn't an original residence from Earth-1, as she lived in Earth-2 and crossed over, but am now considered one. She is a metahuman who can manipulate various sounds to her own liking, known as Music Manipulation, and is considered a member to Team Flash. Esme was born to Matiás Oliveria and Roza López, however grew up believing Angelica Oliveria, Matiás' wife, was her mother from birth (which she later found out). She is the older half-sister to an infant Hernandez Oliveria (who was put into foster care), and is notably very protective of her brother. She is a member of the Oliveria family that's located over in Earth-2 and was hereby deceased, as she faked her death prior to transferring over to Earth-1, making Hernandez the only known survivor of the Oliveria family. Biography Life on Earth 2 In the past, Matiás Oliveria had married a woman named Angelica, who took his last name. The pair were relatively rich -- Matiás was a brain surgeon, top of Central City, and Angelica was a famous painter who began an acting career. The pair acted as though they were the best couple in the world, making people wish to be them, but that wasn't the case. Angelica was supposedly confirmed to never be able to procreate, unable to bear him a child, and she fell into depression because of that. Matiás decided that, since she was too depressed to even have sex, that he needed to find someone new. Matiás and Roza met one night in a bar, and had drunken sex in the bathroom of said bar. However, the pair began having more and more encounter, keeping their affair secret to the public and his wife, but Matiás began getting abusive, and Roza's form of punishment for that was to sabotage their forms of safety by getting herself pregnant with his child, only planning to use the child as leverage to getting what she wanted i.e money, him to be nicer, and the sort. She planned to have an abortion, but Roza decided to keep the kid. While it was still considerably quiet in the public and his wife didn't know, Matiás let it progress with the promise that she disappears once the kid was born. Roza was given expenses all for her silence, and when she gave birth, she decided she didn't want the infant, so she left the kid on the Oliveria household's mansion with a letter explaining it all to Angelica, who was outraged and couldn't look at her husband in the eye for several months. To the public, they claimed that Esmeralda -- who they named, as Roza didn't bother -- was a closed adoption due to Angelica's inability to procreate, and Esme grew up believing this lie among the many others. The pair, Angelica and Matiás, were extremely distant while Esme grew up. The only people she could considerably call family where the staff members that her parents had hired -- maids, butlers, so on -- and that only furthered anger on Angelica, as she had hoped to push everything aside and grow up with a close relationship with Esme, hoping to be the bigger person, only Esme never took interest in her. When Esme turned fifteen, she sneaked out of the house with a couple of friends to go to a rave somewhere in Central City, and from then, she's been obsessed with them. Of course, Esme has always loved every ounce of music she could listen to, favoring techno and electric, but being at an actual rave is what fueled it only more. She decided to continue the routine of sneaking out and head to every rave she could find. At some point, the police had to drag her home on multiple occasions, and her parents always managed to pay whatever fine for any kind of damage (as she had a habit of assaulting people and the likes). The more she grew up, the more she rebelled. Eventually, she started dating someone named Collin, and he was getting to the stage of being physically abusive, so Esme called it off. His payback to her breaking up with him was to set her home on fire, and she fell into an almost two year long coma, with no chance of coming out of it anytime soon. The Doctors continuously told her parents, anyone who visited her and even strangers, that she might not be coming out of the coma for another ten years and her chance of survival until then was slim as already, so there was a chance of dying in her coma. Collin was, of course, arrested when his fingerprints came back, and he was sentenced to Iron Heights. Harrison Wells' particle accelerator had malfunctioned under wraps, and the public didn't know until various metahumans had randomly popped up. The blast, although quiet, had affected Esme's machines and completely shut them out, causing doctors to panic as they feared she was going to die. She flat-lined for five minutes, and as the doctors were about to declare cause of death, Esme had woken up with a deep inhale that shocked the entire room. Recruited by Zoom Upon waking up, Esme had found that she could control vibrations and frequency, even with enough concentration, emit a mimic of the noises she heard. This helped influence her job as a DeeJay, allowing her music to be unique and cause people to feel different than they would had another person made it, although she denied being a metahuman with any inquiry as she knew they weren't favorited by many. Somewhere along the way, Zoom had began his reign and he was looking for people to recruit to kill The Flash of Earth-1, and he recruited many, only they all ended up coming up short and he had to find someone else. He decided to use Esme, knowing she could be useful. For leverage, Esme was kidnapped along with her parents (Angelica and Matiás), and in order to get her to cooperate, Zoom had killed them in front of her, and made a promise of attacking her infant brother. Deciding to do what he wanted, she breached over to Earth-1. Life on Earth 1 = Name Esmeralda (es-me-RAHL-dah) is a name meant for a girl. It holds Spanish and Portuguese origin, and stands for "emerald". Victor Hugh used this name firstly in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Esme (es-MAY), the shortened version and her nickname, holds the meaning "esteemed" or "loved" and is of old French origin. Oliveria (AHL-e-vare-ah) is a name of Spanish origin, used as a commonly known surname in the Portugal country. In Spanish, it holds the meaning "affectionate", in Portuguese; it holds the meaning "olive tree". TRIVIA